Quest of Camelot in Sonic Style
Quest for Camelot is a 1998 American animated feature film from Warner Bros. Animation, based on the novel The King's Damosel by Vera Chapman. It starts with your favorite Sonic Characters like Rouge the Bat as Kayley, Knuckles as Garrett, Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog as Devon and Cornwall and more. The film is about a sprited teenage girl named Kayley who wants to be a knight of the Round Table in Camelot like her father, Sir Lionel (Silver), and her companion, a blind young man named Garrett who lives in solitude and their quest to find Excalibur. Plot A young girl named Kayley (Rouge) desires to become a knight of the Round Table like her father, Sir Lionel (Silver) in the kingdom of Camelot and wishes to accompany him when the knights are called to a special meeting with King Arthur (Vector), but he kindly objects that she's too young and promises to take her someday. When the knights arrive at Camelot, Sir Ruber (Espio) attacks Arthur then mortally wounds Lionel. Ruber is repelled by the other knights after Arthur strikes him down with Excalibur. After Lionel dies, Kayley must learn to live without him. Inspired by her father's bravery, she spends ten years tending to her family farm. Now a young woman, Kayley is still much of a dreamer and still wishes to be a knight, much against her mother Julianna's wishes. Meanwhile, the knights again gather with King Arthur and Merlin to discuss the era of peace among the kingdom when a Gryphon flies in, attacks and wounds Arthur and takes the sword Excalibur. Merlin summons a falcon called Ayden to face the gryphon. After a furious fight, the gryphon drops and loses the sword in the Forbidden Forest. He reports this to Ruber. The call goes out across the land that Excalibur had been stolen, but Kayley's mother forbids her to go out after it. Shortly thereafter, Ruber comes to pay Julianna (Blaze) a visit, planning to use her to gain access to Camelot and introducing a magic "Acme" potion that he had gotten that combines his men (and by accident, a chicken) with an assorted array of weapons. During the ruckus, Kayley becomes freed when the guard holding her arm simply lets go and she escapes by fleeing on horseback to the Forbidden Forest. The chicken, now named Bladebeak, is ordered to follow Kayley and report her whereabouts to Ruber. While lost in the forest, Kayley comes across Garrett (Knuckles), a blind hermit who wishes to be alone. After some persuasion, he helps Kayley find Excalibur. Guided by Ayden, they manage to find the scabbard of the sword in the footprints of a giant. As they make their way into dragon infested mountains, they come across a conjoined two-headed dragon - the sophisticated and intelligent Devon (Sonic) and the boorish, but loyal Cornwall (Shadow). Thanks to the bullying from the rest of the dragons due to their differences and their inability to fly, they want nothing more than to be apart from one another. After singing an Elvis-inspired song, they join the party. Due to Kayley's insistence, Garrett misses a key warning from Ayden and is injured in an attack. After they escape, Kayley magically heals Garret's deep wounds by holding a leaf against his skin and they develop a mutual attraction towards one another. Soon they come across the giant who is using the sword as a toothpick and manage to outwit Ruber again, trapping him and his minions underneath the giant's large behind. Garrett returns to the forest, simply telling Kayley that he doesn't belong in the world of men. Kayley starts toward Camelot, sword in hand, but is captured by Ruber and his thugs. Devon and Cornwall discover their power of flight and rejoin Garrett who mounts a rescue mission. Together the three of them head towards Camelot, but they fail to stop Ruber from entering Camelot and fusing Excalibur onto his arm with the last of the magic potion. Meanwhile, Kayley is freed by Bladebeak who has had a rather sudden change of heart. Kayley and Garrett manage to fight their way to Arthur, taking down Ruber's henchmen in the process. During the final confrontation, Kayley and Garrett manage to trick Ruber into inserting the sword back into the stone it had been pulled from, causing an explosion that completely disintegrates Ruber. The resulting blast fans out across the kingdom, magically restoring all of Ruber's men to human form and separates Devon and Cornwall, but inexplicably, they shove themselves back together just before the magic wears off. Even though everyone is now completely healed from the strange magic, Garrett is still left blind. In the final scene, Kayley and Garrett are knighted as members of the round table, and they share a kiss. As the pair ride off into the sunset, the camera pans in showing a sign attached to their horse's hindquarters that reads "Just Knighted". Cast Rouge the Bat 2.jpg|Rouge as Kayley, a farm girl with dreams of becoming a knight like her father.|link=Rouge the Bat Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Garrett, a blind hermit who once dreamed of becoming a knight|link=Knuckles the Echidna Blaze the Cat 2.jpg|Blaze as Juliana, Kayley's mother|link=Blaze the Cat Espio the Chameleon 2.jpg|Espio as Sir Ruber, an insane former knight who wishes to conquer Camelot|link=Espio the Chameleon Sonic and Shadow.jpg|Sonic and Shadow as Devon and Cornwall Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as King Arthur|link=Vector the Crocodile Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Sir Lionel, Kayley's knighted father and was killed by Ruber early in the film.|link=Silver the Hedgehog Charmy Bee 2.jpg|Charmy Bee as Ayden, the silver-winged falcon|link=Charmy Bee Mephiles the Dark 10.jpg|Mephiles as The Griffin who is Ruber's main henchman.|link=Mephiles the Dark Tails smiled 4.jpg|Tails as Bladebeak who's mystically merged with an axe.|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Pachacamac the Echidna.jpg|Pachacamac as Merlin, Arthur's legendary wizard friend and Ayden's master.|link=Pachacamac the Echidna Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Rouge Style Movies Category:Knuckles Style Movies